You'll be in my heart
by kiwi fruit or bird
Summary: Love’s complicated when someone from the modern 22nd falls for someone from the Victorian Era… Will their love be strong enough to withstand the pressure? It's complicated. SHBL
1. Chapter 1

**_Summary: SH22- Love's complicated when someone from the modern 22nd falls for someone from the Victorian Era… Will their love be strong enough to withstand the pressure? Mature Contents. SH/BL

* * *

_**

_Masked Phantom: Okay… I'm back. I apologise for taking ages to complete this song ficcy because this was meant to be a St Valentine special. But a promise is a promise even if it's late… okay, here it is all done and ready to go… but before I do so, here's the declaration to about this song ficcy… (Pulls out a white form and gives it to the men in black… Yes. They're the agents in charge of these stuff…)_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Sh22 they all belong to Dic Co. Plus! I repeat! I DO NOT own this beautiful piece of song entitled, You'll be in my Heart written and sung by Phil Collins to Disney's cartoon Tarzan. _**

**You'll Be In My Heart (From: Disney's Tarzan) **

**By: Phil Collins

* * *

**

**_Part 1_**:**_ The Incident_**  


It was a strange sight indeed as four silhouettes were on the run in the middle of a typical night. A muscular built man was the first among the four running figures. Obviously he was on the run while his chasers were just close behind him, a tall lengthy man with a deerstalker and his long Inverness flowing behind him the third figure was a woman with shoulder length hair. She was trying to over take the tall man. Last but not least, the last figure was a large corpulent figure that was trying to keep up with the rest. His heavy metallic footsteps were the reason why… he was an android.

"Watson! This won't work. Stay behind and call for backups. Leave Moriarty to Lestrade and I!" Sherlock Holmes shouted, who was still keen on the chase of his most formidable enemy, Prof. James Moriarty. And they all turned into New London's scarp yard.

Well… Moriarty was smart to lure them into a scarp yard and within a few short seconds, he had finally lost his pursuers. However, Holmes was smart enough to think ahead of him. Within a few maneuvers he and Lestrade had managed cornered him to an open space in the middle of the scarp yard.

"The game's up Moriarty! You're under arrest!" ordered Inspector Lestrade as she held out her ionizer.

"You may as well surrender, Moriarty." Holmes said as he extended his cane.

The man chuckled and looked at his nemesis, "Why, Holmes. Two against one is not fair at all." With a flash, he took out his ionizer and shot at the bundle of scraps hanging above Beth Lestrade's head.

Before the deadly scraps could fall on the dumbstruck inspector, the detective managed to push themselves to safety. However it wasn't enough as he received some of the scarp attacks that were meant for her. Shocked for the moment by her partner's fall, Lestrade remembered her purpose of being here and shot a stun ray at the running Moriarty who dropped immediately as the shot reached him.

She quickly returned to Sherlock Holmes to examine him, frantically removing every piece of scraps that were on his back. She turn him over to check his pulse, fortunately it's still there. Worried she tried to shake him up as the tears began to well up in her eyes.

"Sherlock! Sherlock! Speak to me…" she said as she shook, trying all her best not to cry.

Finally after what was like thirty seconds, the detective frown in response. He opened his eyes to see the same concern face however the only difference was that were those beautiful eyes were now flooded with tears. He smiled loftily and spoke, "Stop crying, Beth. It'll be alright. I have survived worst." He grabbed her hands and gave it a small squeeze to assure her.

**Come stop your crying  
It will be all right  
Just take my hand Hold it tight **

"Why?" she sobbed as the tears finally trickle down her cheeks.

"Your safety is my concern my dear inspector. So stop crying, I'll always be here for you silly." He said as he reached to wipe her tears. Feeling that he had gathered enough strength, he tried to sit up.

"Where's Moriarty?" he asked and tried to stand. The inspector wiped her tears and turned to the limp figure in response. It was when she turned back her eyes widen in shock. There was a trickle of blood running along the side of the detective's face. Lestrade pointed to his face, she motioned her hands to his face and wiped it and showed it to him.

Holmes on the other hand, was already feeling fuzzy even when he was on his feet. The only thing he remembered was Moriarty unconscious and a sight of red before he blacked out.

**I will protect you  
from all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry**

This was a shock to Lestrade as the once strong spirited detective was now unconscious before her. She bent down to check on him again, now with an ominous feeling forming within her, she removed the deerstalker to reveal portion of bloodstained hair. The impact of the scarp must have hit him so hard that it might have inflicted such a wound. She bit her lip nervously and began to search his pockets for some from of fabrics that could cease the bleeding wound.

Thank goodness, there was a clean handkerchief she took it out and pressed it on his wounds. She knew that this was not the solution so she connected her wristcom to Watson.

"Watson! Help! I need the backups immediately and an ambulance… Now! It's Holmes he's…" before she could finish her sentence, a stun ray hit her knocking her out immediately as she fell onto Holmes. Her bloodstained hands still on his wounds…

* * *

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

**_Masked Phantom: Okay that's all for now… before I could move onto Part 2 please Review. I don't appreciate Flames so don't even think about sending one. Here's an important message concerning Part 2 the themes are getting mature so prepare yourselves.

* * *

_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Masked Phantom: I'm sorry for the long wait but I hope it was worth the wait as I have so much to write… I hope you guys would enjoy it. After some considerations, I had decided to bring down the ratings to PG as most of the contents are not as mature to the extent that it should be rated M. Well… If there is a need to do so, I'll just issue a warning just in case." **_

_**P.S: Thanks for the support Mysha, I really appreciate it.

* * *

**_

_Disclaimer: No difference from the first one. I own nothing but the plot. _

_**Part 2: Sparks, Romance, Developments (I)**_

Watson was making his way from Holmes' ward to Lestrade when he was stopped by the Chief Inspector.

"Watson, this is preposterous! We have two detectives down and a criminal still on the run for I don't know how long! Explain yourself!" said Chief Inspector Grayson angrily.

"Well… Chief Inspector, I was told to call for back ups. Then Lestrade called to inform me about Holmes... but she was cut off. And by the time I got there I found the both of them unconscious and Moriarty was long gone…" explained the droid which was slightly frightened by the Chief Inspector's anger.

"I want a full report from you tomorrow! Or…"

"Sh… if you don't mind, sir. We're in a hospital." Interrupt a nurse who was agitated by the fact that some people do not consider the importance of letting the patients have their rest.

Feeling slightly embarrassed for making such a din at the hospital, Grayson just gave Watson an 'It's your fault' look before making his move back to New Scotland Yard.

The droid sighed disappointedly as from what he had learnt from human emotions, sighing would somehow help in relieving stress in certain situations. In fact it did help him in a strange but positive manner. However, this was not the only thing he had learnt from his exposure to Holmes methods of reading and deducing emotions. He had learnt that as rarely as the Chief Inspector had shown it, he had always been concerned for Lestrade in a fatherly manner. And quite recently, he had also noticed that there was something strange going on between the two detectives in which, he would soon find out when he enters her ward…

"I'm sorry that the arguing outside had woken you up, Lestrade." said Watson feeling slightly embarrassed for accidentally waking up his friend from her needed rest.

"It's okay, Watson I know it wasn't your fault… You'll never know when, but accidents do happen…" she comforted him.

"I'm sorry. If I had called for backups earlier, this would not have happened to you or Holmes."

Upon mentioning his name, she suddenly sat up and asked, "What happened to him?"

"He had suffered a few fractured ribs but the concussion to his head was serious." Watson said grimly as his eyes slowly wandered off to the floor.

"Take me to him, Watson."

"But the doctor said…"

"Never mind what the doctor said, just take me to him, Watson." She said determinedly.

Rather then seeing her getting agitated, Watson just obeyed and took her to see Holmes. As they passed the window of Holmes' ward, there he was laying in a coma with his head heavily bandaged and his arms wired to one of the machinery that was built into the walls of the ward. Lestrade took a deep breath of courage and entered the ward with Watson behind her.

Knowing that his friend would like to have a seat, Watson brought the nearest chair he could find and placed it next to Holmes' bed. Silently acknowledging the droid's kind act, Lestrade sat and looked deep into Holmes face. Although this was the second time she saw him unconscious, her feelings were far from different from the first time. Instead of feeling anxious and excited, she just felt an achy sensation forming within her.

Gently, Lestrade stroked his sandy blonde hairs that were sticking out of the bandages. She then picked up his cold hand she rubbed it against her warm hands and placed it on her face which was now streaming with a single trickle tear. She closed her eyes and spoke softly, "Remember, Sherlock. What have you promised me…"

It was then Watson realized what was going on between them, they were in love…

**For one so small,  
you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

* * *

**

_A few months ago… _

Ever since the Nanobots and Musgrave case, Holmes had became even cautious of Lestrade's safety. And from last time he remembered, he was almost close to losing her to Moriarty. If it was not for the help from Watson or the irregulars, he might have just lost it on the spot. He shuddered at that thought as he stared out of the window of his apartment. The moon was in a lovely shade of cream and the night skies were dusted with stars and wisps of grayish clouds. It was a lovely night, and an unexpected thought swept across his mind.

"I wonder what Lestrade is up to now…" he blinked and just realized what was going on in his mind.

"It's impossible. It's mutual between the both of us and it's just not professional to do so…" he reasoned. However, this was the first time logic did not put his heart to ease.

**'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

* * *

**

_The next day…_

"Hmm… What is taking her so long?" Thought Holmes as he folded the half read newspapers and threw them aside.

He stood up and looked at the clock, eight-thirty. It was most unlikely for Lestrade to be late at this hour of the morning. There were lots of cases to file up and she would come here to get the necessary details from him to fill up the gaps in her report.

"Could something had happen to her?" he thought. Feeling a little uncomfortable, he stood up and went to grab his deerstalker and Inverness.

"Watson, I'll be going out." He said and left.

He drove to Lestrade's place and saw that her hovercraft was still parked outside. Worried he made his way to her apartment. He rang the doorbell and hoped that she will answer it. He waited a few minutes before there was an answer.

"Who is it?" a raspy voice spoke.

"It's Holmes. Lestrade are you alright?"

"Hold on a sec, I'll get the door." There was a few scrambling before she came to answer the door. She was in a white t-shirt and grey slacks.

"Sorry. I think I had caught a slight flu. I'm okay now." Lestrade said and showed the detective in.

"You were out in the rain last night, isn't it?" he said with a soft chuckle as he felt a little relief.

"You can say that again. If you don't mind, I have to go prepare myself." She told him and as she turned around, she stumbled. Thanks to Holmes quick reflexes, he grabbed her by her arm and held her up before she would fall. Gently, he led her to the couch and let her lie down. He placed his palms on her forehead and frowned. This was when he noticed her blushing and it made his heart skipped a beat.

He stood up and said, "You're running a fever. It's better if you could take a few days off. I'll take you to the doctor."

* * *

At the waiting room of the clinic, both sat in awkward silence as they waited for their turns to collect the prescribed medications from the doctor.

"Beth Lestrade." called the young pharmacist. The two approached the counter in response.

"Okay, the white pills are for the fever and headaches, the yellow ones are for the flu and nauseous symptoms and the red ones are antibiotics. To be taken after meals. Here are some lozenges for the sore throat." The pharmacist quoted as she wrote some of the instructions onto the label.

"Oh! And make sure that your girlfriend finishes her course of antibiotics. Here's the doctor's letter and that'll be 25 credits, please." She smiled as she handled the medicine to Holmes whose cheeks were now in a slight tinge of pink.

"Excuse me, he's not my… ahem…" said Lestrade meekly.

"Opps… sorry." She apologized.

**You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart, always

* * *

**

**_Masked Phantom:"Okay… End of part one. Time for commercial break…" (Pulls out a video tape and plays it on VCR and it features a random breakfast cereal commercial) _**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Masked Phantom: "Hope you enjoy the 'break'. Here's the second part." **_

_Disclaimer: As usual... no difference from the first one.I own nothing but the plot.

* * *

_

**_Part 2: Sparks, Romance, Developments (II)_**

_A week later… _

"WHAT! How could that compudroid pet of yours be kidnapped?" bellowed Grayson.

"That compudroid that you are referring to is called, Watson. Chief Inspector." Holmes remarked coldly.

"Whatever. But all I just have to do is to do a D-W and it will settle the problem." Grayson suggested.

"No sir. It can't be done this way. Watson is unique and we can't just deactivate him and wipe his memory banks out." Lestrade protested.

"That I agree. Watson has some properties in which some private company would surely like to duplicate." Holmes mentioned in disgust.

"What do you suggest? You know the procedures when a compudroid goes missing or stolen for more than 12 hours." Grayson reminded.

"Give us 12 hours and we'll find him." Lestrade said.

"We can't risk having our criminal files and information being hacked into or duplicated if that is what you say. Anyway Watson is just a droid. If we just proceed with the D-W and it'll be worthless to whomever who had stole it." Grayson negotiated.

"No… I can't, just give us time and we'll definitely find him. We got some clues on who had kidnapped him." Lestrade persisted.

"Believe us. I assure that we'll find Watson before our culprit could do anything to him." Holmes added determinedly.

"Procedures are procedures, Lestrade. And you know it well, Inspector." Grayson said sternly, as he became more impatient.

"Damn to those procedures! Why can't you just trust us Grayson?" snapped Holmes.

"How dare you… So it's now an issue of trust isn't it Sherlock Holmes. I trust that your feelings for the inspector did not interfere with your thoughts." Grayson said with anger and sarcasm.

"Enough! That is between the both of us and it does not concern the issue that is being brought up! I'm asking you, do you trust us? Chief Inspector Grayson." Holmes argued back. Realizing what he had just said, he took a step backwards, shocked.

With that the argument ended in a cold awkward silence and the words said began to sink in to everyone. The first person to speak was Grayson, "The both of you got less than 8 hours."

Lestrade left the room in haste with Holmes right behind her. For the first time she was afraid of Holmes. She never expected that from him. It was all just too sudden. She knew she had a job to do but she wanted to run, away from Holmes.

However, she was pulled back by him. She was not sure whether should she turn to face him. Her heart raced as she summoned the courage to speak, "Is it true?"

Holmes swallowed hard and said in a barely audible voice, "Yes."

Slowly he brought himself in front of her. Looking deep into her eyes, he finally admitted it, "Yes, I do have feelings for you but for now, I need your help. We need to find Watson."

**Why can't they understand  
the way we feel  
They just don't trust  
what they can't explain  
I know we're different but,  
deep inside us  
We're not that different at all

* * *

**

_That night…_

The two sat alone on the couch at 221b, Watson was saved and was now at New Scotland Yard for some fixing and checkups. It was meant to be a celebration but silence just took over it.

Holmes was the first to take the initiative to speak up, "I erm… know that this isn't the best time to say it but I do know how I feel about you but I don't expect…"

"Sh… I understand." she hushed him her fingers were on his lips. The atmosphere was intense as the couple grew closer to each other. Sherlock gently stoked a stray strand of hair away from Beth's face, he tilted his head in an angle and he softly pressed his lips onto hers. He wasn't sure if he wanted a response but it did come in passionately. It seems that it could last forever but they just stopped when they ran out of breath. The answer was clear.

Sherlock looked into the depths of her dark blue eyes and said, "Beth, I promise you, when this is over… will you be with me, right by my side, together as a man and woman should be?"

Beth shifted her body so that she could lean against his chest and they spent the night enjoying the company each other.

**And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

* * *

**

_**Masked Phantom:"Alright… That's the end of another part. I do hope that you enjoyed it. Please do drop a review. No flames. Last but not least, Part 3 is in the progress." **_

* * *


End file.
